Hetalia Holidays
by Bunny Burns
Summary: Lemons of my favorite Hetalia characters with holiday and birthday themes. (Spamano) (Gerita) (Russame) (FrUK) (Prucan) (Japan X Italy X Germany) (Germany X Italy X Prussia)


Spain opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping figure of Romano. He smiled softly, and stroked the dark auburn hair that was resting on the pillow. Romano had been creeping into his bed at night lately, and he was becoming used to the sight of the older Italian brother sleeping in his bed.

Romano shifted in his sleep, unconsciously curving around Spain. Spain groaned, as Romano cuddled into his chest, and he ran his leg up Spain's own muscular one. Spain was only wearing his Spanish flag boxers, while Romano was wearing his Italian flag boxers with his normal black tank top.

Spain clenched his jaw and tried to put a halt to all the perverse thoughts streaming through his mind. It was Romano after all, and if he knew how much Spain reacted to just an innocent little touch, he'd hate him, and never want to be around him. Romano sighed in his sleep, and snuggled his face into the crook of Spain's neck. Spain stiffened as he felt his control slowly disappearing. He closed his green eyes tight, trying hard not to do anything to the innocent little Romano.

He gasped, feeling Romano wrap his slender arms around his neck and press his hips against Spain's. _Forget not doing anything to Romano, he's the one attacking me!_ Spain placed his hands on Romano's hips, to try to stop the delicious friction he was causing. Romano whimpered in his sleep as Spain accidently brushed up against his curl, and he nibbled on Spain's neck. Spain growled, his green eyes darkened with lust. He couldn't hang on anymore to that last shred of control.

Spain was about to crash his hips into Romano's when Romano opened his dark cocoa eyes. Spain's lust filled green eyes met with Romano's confused, and hazy cocoa ones. Romano blushed and tried to squirm away from Spain's grasp. Spain just tightened his hold on the Italian, and slowly ground his hips into Romano's. Romano let out a small moan and bit his lip.

"Wha…. What are y-you doing?" Romano gasped, and dug his nails into Spain's wide shoulders. Spain halted his movements, knowing that while Romano had started the little interlude, it had been while he was asleep, and unaware of his surroundings. Spain rested his forehead on Romano's and let out a tired sigh.

"S-spain?" Romano asked, hesitantly. His nose was touching Spain's and he looked up into his eyes. Spain released the little Italian and rolled onto his back, moving away from Romano. Romano flushed bright red, and crossed his arms, also rolling away from Spain.

"I am sorry, Roma.." Spain cover his eyes with his hands, frustrated, and ashamed that he had taken advantage of his little Romano. Now Romano would probably hate Spain and move out of his house. Romano looked over at Spain and sighed, his face still tinged pink.

"..." Romano muttered something under his breath. Spain looked over and blinked.

"What was that, Romano?" Romano blushed a deeper red, and muttered again.

"...mind...it..." Spain leaned closer to Romano, trying to hear what he had said.

"Could you please repeat that?" Spain asked, almost afraid of what Romano might be saying. Romano licked his lips and turned to Spain.

"I said... I didn't really... mind you doing... that to me..." Romano murmured, extremely embarrassed. Spain's green eyes widened, slightly and he was unprepared when Romano wrapped his arms around his neck and crashed his lips upon Spain's.

"Mmph!" Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and pulled him closer. Romano ran his tongue tip along Spain's bottom lip, and nipped lightly. Spain was shocked that Romano was taking the charge. Deciding to try and take control, Spain rocked his hips against Romano's to create a heady friction that had both of them groaning and moaning into the others mouth.

They broke apart panting heavily, and Romano traced little patterns onto Spain's tanned chest. Spain was making a little rumbling noise from deep within and Romano got an replaced his fingers for his tongue, as he traced little patterns all over Spain's chest. Spain gasped as Romano closed his little mouth over a sensitive nipple and he tried to squirm away.

"Wh-what are you doing, Lovi?!" Romano lifted his head, smirking slightly, at the disleveled appearance of Spain. Spain's face was flushed, and Romano pecked him on his lips.

"Do you not enjoy my mouth on you, Tonio?" Romano sucked on Spain's bottom lip playfully, showing a side of him that Spain had never known was there. Spain moaned loudly, and ground his hips against Romano's again and again. Romano gasped, his body on fire.

"Ah!" Spain rolled once more onto his back, taking Romano with him so he was straddling Spain's hips. Romano blushed harder, as he felt Spain's hard arousal rubbing against his own. Spain bucked his hips up, and Romano gripped his shoulders tightly his cocoa eyes glazed over with desire.

"Too many clothes..." Romano murmured, and slipped his hand down between himself and Spain. He rubbed Spain through his boxers, and watched as Spain squirmed around in pleasure.

"Roma... Ah! I-I agree about the clothes..." Spain lifted Romano lightly off of his lap to his boxers off slowly. Romano helped him, and soon they both had of their boxers off. Romano settled back down on Spain's lap, his face appearing to be forever stained red.

"... Tonio..." Romano wriggled his hips, grinding against Spain. He moaned at the skin to skin contact.

"Roma?" Spain panted, and looked at Romano, his own green eyes glazed over in lust.

"D-do you have lube..." Romano muttered, and buried his face into the crook of Spain's neck. Spain grinned, and rolled over so Romano was on the bottom. Romano gasped when he felt Spain grasp his member, almost roughly. Spain nibbled his way down Romano's body.

"Yes, Roma, of course I do." Spain murmured against Romano's lightly tanned skin. Romano swallowed, really enjoying the vibrations of Spain's voice on his slim, athletic thighs. Spain licked up Romano's thigh, towards his hard member, and Romano trembled.

"Uh... Ah!" Spain gripped the base of Romano's shaft, and slid his lips down over it. Romano curled his fingers into Spain's dark brunette locks and closed his cocoa eyes, in ecstasy. Romano had never felt anything like the warmth of Spain's mouth. He tried to buck his hips into the wonderful wetness, but Spain kept his hips immobile with one arm across his waist.

Romano moaned and thrashed his head, to the side. Spain was bobbing his head up and down along Romano's member, and was delighted to hear Romano's moaning, and muttering Italian words under his breath. Spain had been fantasizing about having Romano under him, calling his name passionately, and he couldn't believe that Romano was actually going along with it. Spain ran his tongue around the head, and into the slit of Romano, before pulling away with a plop. Romano gave a disappointed sigh, but Spain kissed his member lightly.

"Roma... Are you ready to move on?" Spain questioned, feeling his own member rock hard, and ready to burst. Romano propped himself up onto his elbows, and glanced down at Spain's member. He certainly wasn't small, and Romano felt a moment of panic,which he quickly pushed away.

"O-of course!" He stammered, and felt Spain push his knees forward and out a bit roughly. Spain settled his thighs between Romano's and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, gently. Romano wrapped his arms tightly around Spain's neck. Spain pulled away and stared into Romano's cocoa eyes, before sitting up once more, still between his legs. He leaned over to his bed side table and riffled around in it for a moment, before locating the lube. Romano blushed, seeing it, and turned his gaze away from the sight.

"I'll be gentle, my little Lovi." He slicked up his fingers with the lube and rubbed one finger gently over Romano's entrance. Romano gasped, and bucked his hips, sensitive to the touch. While the touch was different, it was also a pleasant type of different, and Romano welcomed it.

Spain dipped his finger past the tight ring of Romano's innocent entrance. Romano shifted in the bed, moaning with abandon. Spain slid his finger in all the way, and leaned forward to capture Romano's lush little lips with his own. Romano pressed against Spain's finger, impatiently. Spain chuckled against Romano's lips, before adding a second finger. Romano whimpered at the feeling of being stretched, and Spain moved his fingers gently, trying to make it as pleasant as he could for the little nation.

"Mmmm... ha.. hard... Harder! Mmmm...: Romano mewled into Spain's mouth, and Spain slammed his fingers into Romano, forcefully. Romano yelped, and dug his fingers into Spain's shoulders, as he began to push his hips in synchronicity with Spain's fingers. Spain added a third finger, and Romano practically purred, in ecstasy. It wasn't enough though, he wanted to have Spain's member deep inside of him, and he vocalized that point.

Spain pulled his fingers from Romano, and quickly slickened his member with lube, before placing the head against his entrance, and pushing in. Spain groaned, sinking deeply inside of the Italian, and he but his lip, trying once again to not injure the smaller nation. Romano gasped, loving the feel of Spain deep inside of him so much that he almost came from the feeling. Spain held still while Romano adjusted to the feeling a bit more.

"Mmmm, Spain."

"Yes, Lovi?"

"Move,dammit!" Romano growled,and pressed against Spain, roughly. Spain chuckled at the impatient little Italian,and began thrusting into Romano quickly. Romano met him thrust for thrust, by bucking his hips up into Spain's. Spain pushed Romano's knees up onto his shoulder and began pounding into him from that new angle. Romano hooked his ankles together, and moaned, unable to move in the new position. Spain pounded away, feeling his release coming and he was unable to slow down. Romano was also close but he needed something more.

Spain realized this, and while he thrust into Romano, he wrapped a hand around Romano's member and began pumping it, mercilessly, Romano began to whimper as he felt little tingles all the way up from his toes to his fingertips. Spain pounded even faster in Romano, his release seconds away, but he wanted to make sure that Romano came with him. He slid his thumb over the slit in Romano's member and Romano quivered, his own release right there.

"Aaaahh! T-Tonio!"

"L-Lovi!" Spain and Romano shouted in unison, as Spain come inside of Romano, and Romano came all over Spain's hand, and his own stomach. Spain collapsed, catching himself before he squished Romano underneath of him. He pulled out of Romano, and wrapped his arms around him, gently. Romano snuggled into Spain's arms, a small satisfied smile on his face. Spain leaned over and kissed him on the nose.

"Oh! By the way Spain, Happy Birthday." Romano murmured as he drifted off into sleep. Spain blinked and cuddled closer to Romano. _He remembered my birthday... Best present ever..._ Spain closed his eyes, worn out. He was asleep within seconds and he and Romano stayed in bed for basically the rest of the day.


End file.
